


1:54 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell watched as Supergirl abandoned him.
Kudos: 1





	1:54 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell watched as Supergirl abandoned him and her life ended after a Smallville villain's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
